


I Got Ya

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: PrinxietySummary: Cat-like virgil is great at climbing, not so good at getting down. now hes stuck in a tree.this scene is a little bit off the pinof moment where dan and phil do a trust fall
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Non Tickle Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534802
Comments: 3
Kudos: 199





	I Got Ya

There were a couple reasons Virgil was jokingly called “cat-like”

His general aesthetic and demeanor reminded Patton of a black cat, which Virgil actually found entertaining. He was easily startled, hissed when angry, and had a tendency to climb things.

Unfortunately, the getting down part wasn’t as easy as the getting up part.

Virgil had been sitting in the backyard enjoying the peace and quiet, when he saw a spider in their tree and decided he wanted to get a better look (He was rather fond of the creatures). Climbing onto the branch was easy. It was only two branches up, a few quick pull ups and he was comfortably sat on a sturdy branch, watching a spider weave its web.

After a few peaceful moments of watching the spider, Virgil turned to jump down.

Only… wow. This didn’t look as high up from the ground…

Logically, he estimated to be about 7 feet off the ground. A fall from the height, even in the worst conditions, would just hurt. No permanent damage.

Logically he should just be able to hop down.

Okay… One… Two… Three!

Virgil couldn’t do it. Everytime he’d start counting down to jump, his legs wouldn’t move.

Well they did move, they shook from his growing anxiety.

The wind kicked up, gently swaying the branch Virgil had planted himself on.

Virgil squeaked and hugged the tree trunk.

Was the ground moving? He couldn’t tell.

Crap.

Did Virgil really just get himself stuck in a tree?

Okay, Virgil could sit here, alone, for an indefinite amount of time, suddenly discovering a fear of heights he never knew he had…

Or he could text Roman to come help him.

So… anxiety or humiliation?

Tough choice, really.

Virgil groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket. God this was humiliating.

Maybe he could just-

The branch beneath him swayed harder in the wind and Virgil’s balance wavered.

“Ah! Okay okay, I’m texting him!” Virgil squeaked and hugged the trunk harder whilst his fingers danced over the digital keyboard.

…

Roman sighed as he refreshed his instagram page, waiting for comments on his newest selfie, when he got a text from Virgil.

He opened his messages.

“Hey Ro. Im in the backyard. I need help.”

Roman blinked at the vague message and quickly bolted from his seat.

He opened the door and stepped into the backyard.

“Virgil?” He called.

“Uh- M’here.”

Roman looked up to see Virgil in a tree, gripped to the trunk.

His mouth quirked upwards, and it soon became a smile.

“Are you-”

“Princey…” Virgil growled.

“-stuck in a tree?” Roman snickered, noticing Virgil’s blush from 7 feet away.

“Just get me down, you asshat.”

Roman sighed and shook his head. “Patton was right about you being a cat. Hey, maybe next time you insult me I should bring out a spray bottle?” Roman laughed.

“Hardy-har. Treat me like a cat and I’ll bite your finger off.”

“Fair enough.” Roman approached the branch and reached out his arms. “Jump, I’ll catch you.”

“What?!” Virgil shouted. “Are you crazy? Just get a ladder or something!”

“We don’t have a ladder, Doom and Bloom.”

“Then go get a ladder!”

“That’d take about an hour, you really wanna sit in the tree that long?”

Virgil groaned and hit his head on the tree in frustration.

“I promise I’ll catch you.” Roman assured him.

Virgil dug his fingers into the bark of the tree.

“What if I’m too heavy?!”

“Stormcloud, you’re a freaking skeleton I can lift with one arm. I don’t think that’ll be an issue.” Roman chuckled.

Virgil whined and gently scooted away from the trunk and got ready to jump. “You ready?”

“I’ve got ya.”

Virgil took a deep breath and jumped down with an unfortunately loud squeal.

Roman reached out and grabbed Virgil as he fell. With a big ‘oof’ Virgil fell into his arms and clung to him like he was his lifeline.

Roman smiled softly at Virgil hugging him so closely.

“I got ya, Stormcloud. I’m right here.” Roman rubbed his back and walked the two of them into the house.

After a moment Virgil muttered into Roman’s chest. “Don’t tell anyone about this.”

Roman laughed and nodded. “Noted.”


End file.
